The Truth Hurts
by Shades of Midnight-26
Summary: Shampoo gives Ranma food that makes him automatically tell the truth, even if he doesn't want to. What questions and feelings will rise from this? AkaneRanma and attempted humor.
1. The Curse is Set

**A/N: So this kind of a weird idea I got at three in the morning. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I just started thinking and all of a sudden, out of no where, the idea popped into my head. It's kind of based off of "Sneeze Me, Squeeze Me, Please Me! Shampoo's Recipe for Disaster!" because Shampoo poisons Ranma with food. It's just a different kind of poison. Okay so here it is!**

"**The Truth Hurts"**

**by Shades of Midnight-26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ranma 1/2.**

* * *

Ranma and Akane had been walking home from school one afternoon when they interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

"Ni hao, Ranma!" Ranma turned his head and saw Shampoo coming towards him on her bike.

"Shampoo." He said.

"Shampoo make you extra special dinner tonight." Shampoo said to him.

"Excuse me!" Akane yelled, "But I already said I'd cook for him tonight!" Ranma shuddered.

"Hey Akane, you can cook for me any night. Why don't you let Shampoo?" Ranma tried to reason.

"You just don't want to eat my cooking." She said.

"Who would? The stuff is poison!"

Akane growled, "Ranma!" She then kicked him with so much force it sent him flying, "Nobody asked you!"

O-O-O-O

"Why does he always have to be like that?" Akane asked herself as she trained and hit bricks in the dojo, "He's always so stupid!" She hit another set of bricks then stood up and started kicking into the air, "I don't believe him." She said as she sat down and sighed.

"Akane." She looked at the door and saw Ranma. She turned around so she didn't face him, "You're still mad." He said.

"I'm not mad." She said.

"Yeah you are."

"I am not!"

"You're getting mad about being mad. Look Akane, I promise I'll eat your dinner another night, okay?" He said. She paused for a minute before answering.

"Fine. But you have to eat the WHOLE thing!" She said.

"Alright I will. I'm going to Shampoo's now." He said and then left to go to the Cat Cafe.

O-O-O-O

"Ni-hao, Ranma! Dinner ready!" Shampoo said as she led Ranma to a table with one chair and lots of food on it. Ranma sat down and started eating quickly. He ate most of it.

"How you feel, Ranma?" Shampoo asked. Ranma immediately stopped eating.

"Why? What did you do?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing." Shampoo said innocently, "Ranma who you love?" Shampoo asked.

"I love Akane." Ranma blushed then immediately covered his mouth, _'Wait a minute! I didn't want to say that!'_

"Aha! Shampoo knew it!" Shampoo said.

"Shampoo what did you do to the food?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo did nothing." Shampoo answered. Ranma then shoved a some of it into her mouth, "Shampoo make you tell truth if you eat."

"Oh I see." Ranma said, "How long does it last?"

"More you eat, longer it last. You eat a lot. You last for a week." Shampoo answered.

"What!? Why'd you make it last for a week if you were just going to ask that one question?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo want revenge on you for not go on date with her." Shampoo explained.

"Thank you, Shampoo." Ranma said through his teeth, then left. He got home and walked inside, "That's good. No one's home." He said.

"Ranma? Is that you?" He heard. It was Akane.

"Akane?" Ranma asked. She walked down the stairs and he covered his mouth to stop himself from telling the truth.

"Ranma, what's wrong with you?" She asked and she walked over to him and took his hand off of his mouth.

"Akane you look beautiful today." Ranma then took his hand back and covered his mouth. Akane was quiet.

"Stupid! You just get back from being with Shampoo and this is what you do? You're such a womanizer!" Akane yelled and she walked away. Ranma slid down the wall and took his hand off his mouth.

"At least she's gone and I don't have to say anything else like that to Akane." He said to himself. But then he remembered that it lasted a whole week, "Oh man." He walked around to the porch and went on the roof. He knew she wouldn't be there. He looked up at the sky which was now filled with stars.

"Ranma." He heard. He looked and saw Akane coming on the roof. He once again covered his mouth to stop the uncontrollable words.

"Ranma, what's the matter with you?" Akane asked, "You've been acting weird." He took his hand off his mouth and started to explain.

"Shampoo gave me food that makes me tell the truth for a whole week even if I don't want to and if you don't believe me, you can ask Shampoo because I gave her the food, too. I also think you look really good with the moon light on you like that." He covered his mouth again and blushed. Akane blushed when she heard it.

"No, I guess I believe you. I mean, if you have to tell the truth, than that was the truth. And I know it was true because, well, it's just you've never said anything like that to me. And earlier..." Akane trailed off, "Look, if Shampoo did this, I won't take advantage of you or anything. In fact, I won't tell anyone. I'll help you keep it a secret."

"Why would I need to keep it a secret?" Ranma asked.

"Think about who you live with and what kinds of questions they'd ask if they knew." Akane told him. Ranma's face immediately turned into a look of utter horror.

"Right." He said, "But how are we going to keep it from them?"

"I'll think of something." Akane said, "So." She said, her voice turning into one of a mischievous eight year old girl, "What did you do with Shampoo?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ranma answered.

"What did she do to you?"

"She poisoned me!"

"Is that it?"

"Yes!" Ranma answered, "I thought you said you wouldn't take advantage of it."

"Just thought I'd test to see if it was still in effect."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it! I think there will only be about three chapters in this... if not four at the very most. So thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. The Truth Hates Ranma

**A/N: Hm... I don't have much to say except thank you so much for all the reviews and well... here's chapter two!**

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, everything was going good till a certain subject came up.

"Ranma! Why do you have to be so selfish!? What happened to respect your elders!?" Hopposai yelled. Ranma stole the last pickle from Hopposai.

"Too bad, old man. I got it before you." Ranma said as he threw it into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled at him.

"What?"

"Ranma, did you get it before Hopposai?" Akane asked.

"No I didn't. I stole it from him." Ranma answered then stared at her evilly.

"It's a sight to see, ain't it Tendo?" Genma said to Soun, "Those two finally being honest with each other."

"I agree Saotome. They're finally starting to act like married couple." Soun agreed.

"What are you talking about? Us? Married?" Akane said.

"What, don't you two want to get married?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually-" Ranma started but was cut off by Akane shoving rice into his mouth.

"Oh Ranma! You look so hungry! Eat up!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh what a wonderful day! They're getting along great, Saotome!" Soun said with sparkles in his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more Tendo!"

O-O-O-O

"Hey Akane?" Ranma said on their way to school.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Uh thanks for breakfast. You know, uh helping me." Ranma told her.

"Uh yeah. No problem. I was just afraid what you were going to say! Probably something like 'Marry a tomboy like her?' I just didn't want to hear it." Akane told him.

"Uh well I think that marrying you would-" But Ranma was cut off by Shampoo running into him with her bike.

"Ranma! You still tell truth!" Shampoo said, "Shampoo free of spell but you no free yet!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks for reminding me." Ranma said under Shampoo's bike.

O-O-O-O

"Hey you can't say you didn't deserve to stand out in the hall." Akane told Ranma as they walked home, "I'm surprised you didn't get worse."

"I did! I got extra homework!" Ranma yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me! I'm not the one who fell asleep then told the teacher their class was boring." Akane said innocently.

"It's not my fault! It's Shampoo!" Ranma reminded.

"Hey I know that it might not be easy, but just hang in there! You only have to deal with it for a week." Akane reminded.

"Why don't you try?" Ranma asked, "And besides, how big of a shock could it have been that I said his class was boring? There must have been three other people sleeping!" He said, getting off subject.

"Yeah, well I didn't see them." Akane said.

"Then your blind!"

"Who are you calling blind? I can see fine! And I didn't see anybody sleeping but you!"

"If you saw me sleeping, how come you didn't wake me up?"

"It's not my fault you fell asleep!"

"Yeah well it's your fault you didn't wake me up!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Cute!" Ranma blushed and turned away, "Lets just go home."

O-O-O-O

Ranma was in the dojo, not training, but instead just sitting, _'I can't keep doing that! I need to stop it before she finds out-'_ His thoughts were cut off by Akane walking in and sitting next to him.

"Look, I don't want to know what's making you say the things you are about me. But I don't want every conversation to end in you blushing and turning away, either." Akane said.

"I did not blush." He argued.

"Yes you did." Akane told him.

"Yeah, I did." He answered, truthfully.

"I don't care if you really think those things about me. If you do, thank you. If you don't, then you're even more of a jerk than before." Akane said.

"I do think that about you. I do think you're pretty and cute and smart and-" He covered his mouth before he could say any more and then took his hand off, "I need to stop."

"R-Ranma..." Was all she managed to get out, _'Is he serious?'_

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"No! It's okay! I guess what I meant was thank you. It means a lot coming from you." Akane replied.

"Why me?"

"Huh? Oh, uh n-no reason!" Akane said.

"I've been truthful to you! Why don't you tell me!?"

"Because I said no!" Akane yelled.

"That ain't a reason!"

"Why do you want to know so much?!"

"Because I-" Ranma covered his mouth before he let anything out.

"What?" Akane asked with annoyance. Ranma kept his mouth covered so he didn't say anything. Once he was sure he wouldn't say anything else, he uncovered his mouth.

"Look, all I need to do is not talk at all and I'll be fine." Ranma told her.

"Gee, that's kind of drastic, don'tcha think?" Akane said.

"Hey, I'm not getting in trouble for something I didn't even want." Ranma replied.

"We all know that last thing you want is to be honest, but you have to deal with it." Akane told him.

"Yeah, and not talking is how I'll deal with it." Ranma told her and he walked away.

"Stupid." Akane muttered.

O-O-O-O

The next morning, breakfast went absolutely flawless. Except towards the end when Kasumi noticed Ranma's unusually quiet behavior.

"Ranma, are you alright? You've been very quite." Kasumi said. Right when Ranma was about to open his mouth, Akane screeched then kicked him down.

"What's wrong Akane?" Soun asked.

"He-He was touching me!" Akane lied.

"I was not!" Ranma said.

"Yeah, Akane. Ranma isn't exactly the touchy-feely type. Besides, Hopposai is sitting right next to you." Nabiki said.

"Oh right! Blame the old man!" Hopposai said, annoyed.

"Uh, we're going to be late! Come on Ranma! By everyone!" Akane said quickly, then dragged Ranma out the door.

"Sorry!" She said as they walked to school, "I couldn't think of anything!"

"I would've done better than that!" Ranma said, annoyed.

"Yeah right." Akane replied.

"I just want it to be over." Ranma said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm aware that the ending of this chapter wasn't very good... but after writing this chapter, I know there will definitely be one more chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Ranma's Brave Confession: The End!

**A/N: Okay so here's the last chapter! It's kind of long... I think. Or at least longer than what I've been writing. So... thank you for all the reviews and here's chapter 3  
**

* * *

At school, Ranma, once again, got in trouble for being honest. He was trying his best to be quiet, until the teacher asked what the answer to his question was. 

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking abou-" He covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Well, if your mind was somewhere else, you can be, too. In the hall!" The teacher yelled. Akane watched him walk out and couldn't help but feel sorry.

_'It's not even his fault.'_ She thought. She then decided at lunch she would talk to Shampoo.

"Shampoo!" Akane yelled to get her attention.

"What you want?" Shampoo asked innocently.

"Isn't there any way to make the effect of the food last for less then a week?" She asked.

"Yeah it isn't funny any more." They heard. They turned around to see Ranma, "Not that it ever was funny. I'm getting in trouble thanks to your stupid food."

"Be true to self and to her tell. That only way to reverse spell." Shampoo said as she smirked then ran away.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?!" Ranma yelled after her.

"I think it's like a riddle... 'Be true to yourself and to her tell. That's the only way to reverse the spell.'" Akane repeated.

"I figured out that much. I meant what did the riddle mean?" Ranma asked.

"How am I supposed to know? It doesn't even make sense!" Akane said.

O-O-O-O

Later that night, Ranma was once again in the dojo, thinking. This time about the riddle,_ ' 'Be true to yourself, and to her tell. That's the only way to reverse the spell.' What does that even mean? 'Be true to yourself,'... about what? 'and to her tell' Obviously I have to tell someone something. Maybe... Shampoo? Or Akane? Well if I have to be true to myself and tell someone something... I must have to be true to myself about what I have to tell them, well... her. That doesn't make sense' _He then got up and walked out of the dojo and onto the roof._ 'Well... the only thing I can think of is well, admitting something. But this stupid curse is making me admit everything! What else is there? The only thing I haven't said is... oh no.' _He paused, _ 'There's no way! I am NOT saying I love Akane! Especially not _to_ Akane! But then again... I'd have to live with this for a whole week.'_

"Hey Ranma!" Akane called, "This is the second time you've been on the roof this week. Is it really bothering you this much?"

"Well, this time I'm bothered by the riddle. I kinda found out what it meant." He said.

"What does it mean?" Akane asked. Ranma covered his mouth so he didn't say it, "You don't want to tell me?" She asked. He shook his head, "Well why not?!" She half yelled, annoyed.

"Because it has to do with love." He answered. Akane blushed.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah."

"So... are you going to do what the riddle says?" Akane asked.

"I don't know! It's so... so out of my character!" He complained.

"Yeah! And you don't think being honest is, either?! Oh Ranma! Honestly, just get over yourself! I say do it and get it over with! That way you'd be free of the spell." Akane said.

"It's not that simple."

"Well, what do you have to do?" Just then, Ryoga came.

"Ranma! How dare you take Akane up here and try to get her alone with you!" Ryoga said.

"I didn't take her! She came to look for me!" Ranma replied.

"I doubt it! Ranma Saotome! You're dead!"

"No, I'm alive." Ranma corrected as Ryoga came full force at him. He dodged and then ran off of the roof and into the street. They went through a series of punches and kicks and dodges and blocks before they stopped for a second.

"Ranma, how dare you! What were you thinking, taking Akane like that?"

"I was thinking that she was really caring to go and look for me." Ranma growled at himself.

"What?" Ryoga asked, "You're lying!" He yelled, not wanting to believe it.

"No I'm not! I can't lie!" Ranma replied.

"What do you mean, you can't lie?" Ryoga asked.

"I can't lie! Shampoo gave me food that makes me tell the truth, no matter what!" Ranma answered. Ryoga smirked.

"That could've been the worst mistake of your life, telling me that. Now I can torture you." Ryoga replied, "So then, Ranma. Do you really love Akane?"

"Yes!" He answered. He covered his mouth so he didn't have to answer any more questions.

"I knew it. Does she love me?" Ryoga asked as he went over and tried to take his hands off of his mouth. Ranma tried to kick him off, and he succeed at first, but not being able to use his hands started to take effect and Ryoga grabbed his arms and took his hands off of his mouth.

"I don't know!" Ranma finally answered.

"Oh I see then. Do you think I have a chance with Akane?" Ryoga asked.

"Not while I'm here! Akane's my fiancé!" Ranma answered.

"Yeah right. Not for long." Ryoga answered, "What would you do if Akane and I were the last people on earth?"

"I'd want a recount!" Ranma yelled (A/N: I had to add that:P) and broke free of Ryoga's grip and started running back towards the house, _'I can't take this anymore! I have to tell her! I have to tell Akane that... that... I love her!'_

"Akane!" Ranma yelled when he got to the house. He had run around to the back and saw her on the porch. He picked her up, bridal style, and jumped to the roof and then opened the window to her room and went inside then locked the window.

"What's the big idea!?" She yelled at him. He then set her down.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain before Ryoga gets back but just listen, alright?" He said. Akane couldn't tell if he was annoyed at something, angry, serious, or all of the three.

"Uh o-okay." She answered, a little taken back.

"You know how I said I solved the riddle?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, it meant that I needed to admit something to you. Something important." He said as he started to blush.

"What did you do now?" Akane asked, annoyed.

"Akane..." He said. He stalled for a second. She saw that he was being really serious.

"R-ranma." She said. They were pretty close to each other.

"Akane, I love you." He said quickly. Akane's eyes went really wide, "The stupid riddle said that I needed to be true to myself about my feelings for you and then tell you."

"So you only told me... to get rid of the spell?" Akane asked, sadly.

"Why'd do you gotta be so stupid?! I was under the spell when I told you! It had to be true!" He yelled.

"Th-that's right!" She said, in an almost hopeful way, "Oh Ranma!" She said and jumped on him in an embrace, "I love you, too! I love you so much! Maybe too much!" She said, happily. He smiled, and hugged her back.

"Better tell that to Ryoga." He replied.

"Stupid." She said as she looked up. They were really close right now.

"Ranma/Akane..." they both said at the same time then leaned in, and kissed. It was a very short, sweet kiss. They then pulled apart and blushed.

"And you still haven't eaten my dinner, yet." Akane said.

Right outside the door was the whole family, giant-panda-Genma and all, "Oh Saotome! They finally did it!" Soun said, over enthusiastically.

The panda let out some kind of moan and held up a sign, "They're finally grown up! When's the wedding?"

"Patience!" Kasumi said, "They just said they loved each other! Don't rush it now! I still think they're too young to even be engaged."

When Ranma and Akane walked out the door, they were surprised to see their family standing right outside.

"Y-you mean, you heard the whole thing?!" Ranma asked, horrified.

"From start to finish!" Soun said.

Panda-Genma then held up a sign that said, "Front-row seat!"

"You can't be serious!?" Akane yelled in disbelief.

"Oh my." Kasumi muttered.

"Who knew you two actually liked each other, let alone, love? And here I was, kidding all along!" Nabiki said as she walked away. Kasumi then walked away, too.

"Young love is wonderful, ain't it Saotome."

"Agreed." Genma held up. They then walked away, too, leaving Akane and Ranma looking horrified.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the bad ending! Hm... altogether, I surprisingly kind of liked this one! Is it the end of the world? I like something I wrote!? Oh no! Any ways, thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
